David
by TortugaTourGuide
Summary: Charlotte is on her ship, but she is longing for the one she truly loves. You'll never guess who it is. One-shot. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: If I owned POTC, I wouldn't be typing this story, I'd be typing another script!

Thirty year old Charlotte was sitting in her cabin, on her ship, the _Fly_. She was dreaming of the man she had left behind all those years ago, when she had run away from home. The painting she had of him had been swept away in a storm, a fact which her crew members regretted. It had been missing since yesterday, when she had yelled and screamed, before finally going into her cabin and crying. She had had the two pirates responsible for the loss thrown in the brig, and they were to be kept on bread and water for a month, a fact which the fat one hated. Her cabin had a large hole in the side, and they had been posted to make sure nothing left. They had fallen asleep, but why did David's picture have to be swept away? Why not her fathers, which she didn't dare get rid off? She would think of it tomorrow (a/n: at Tara, sorry couldn't resist). Also tomorrow, she would go slap some sense into the two pirates who let her painting get away.

**The next day…**

Charlotte crept down the stairs towards the brig, listening for any conversation they might be having.

"And then I says to 'im "give it back! You don't need it!' then 'e told me 'of course you don't need it either, just wear a patch.' So I finally got it back from him, and he was fit to be tied." He ended the story with a smile on his face as he lovingly rubbed his eyeball, which he had taken out.

"Masters Pintel and Ragetti, what were you sleeping for the other day?"

Both men jumped as she said this.

"We was, tired. After the long night. Remember? You set us on triple watch for stealin' food."

"That's right, but you had no right to fall asleep. I asked you to make sure _nothing_ was blown away. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes captain." Both men said this very solemnly, looking towards the ground.

"Good. Since you listened so well, I shall shorten your sentence. Only 1 week in the brig."

They smiled, and she left.

"Captain, do we have a heading?" Her first mate, Jack, came over and questioned her.

"Of course we do. Sail for Port David immediately.

"Aye aye, ma'am!" Jack ran for the wheel, which Charlotte never used. She always made Jack use it.

She went into her cabin, which she had repaired yesterday, and whispered:

"I'm coming, David."

**A couple weeks later…**

The _Fly_ finally sailed into Port David. Since they would be arrested and hung if anybody found out they were pirates, they always kept clean, and had proper clothing for when the time came to go ashore. Well, except for when they went to Tortuga, of course.

Port David was just as Charlotte remembered it. She had lived here during her childhood, and had run from an arranged marriage. She went straight towards the EITC office (for that was where her love was), and went inside.

"Is David here?"

"David's office is right down the hall on your right, third door on the left."

"Thank you."

Even though she knew he would remember her, and love her, she had butterflies in her stomach. What if he didn't remember her? Rubbish, she told herself. He would. What about all those secret meetings, the locks of hair they exchanged, the ring she'd given him, and vice-versa? He'd remember, all right. She got to David's door, and knocked.

"Come in."

Oh, the sweet sound of his voice was beautiful. She opened the door, and there he was. He had certainly changed since she had last seen him, but so had she. It had been 13 years since they had last seen each other.

"David, it's me. Charlotte."

"Charlotte, I thought I'd never see you again!"

He swiftly rose from his desk, and ran to hug her, which she gladly returned.

"It's been 13 years, I thought you had forgotten all those promises we made all those years ago."

"No, David, I never would. I'm more faithful than that."

"Well, if I don't do it now, I'll never be able to. Charlotte, will you marry me?"

"Of course I'll marry you, did you think I wouldn't?"

"I thought you might have loved another." He looked away, and then pulled a ring out of his pocket.

"Here, this is your engagement ring. I remembered you saying that you were a size 7, that's what size it is."

"Oh David!"

She stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him on the lips, and he kissed her back. They kissed so passionately, that they heard an embarrassed clearing of the throat from the door. They stopped and looked, and there was David's boss.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there is an issue that needs resolving, and I need your help, David."

"Of course. Charlotte, you wait here. I will be back, okay?"

"Of course David. I always would wait."

**A month later…**

As Charlotte walked down the aisle, all she could see was David's face. How she had longed for this moment, for years and years. She truly loved him, and she was lucky that she got to marry him. Most women didn't get to choose who they married, but she was lucky in this case. Well, there was that scandalous story, about Elizabeth and the blacksmith, but she wasn't going to waste her time thinking about that. When the ceremony was over, the preacher turned and said,

"Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you… Mr. and Mrs. David Mercer!"

The End

Okay, now I want a true answer, who guessed that is was Mercer before the end of the story? Also, Jack, the first mate, is NOT Captain Jack Sparrow. His name is Jack for lack of a better name.


End file.
